


Megaman nt warrior x reader[requests open]

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Lan X Reader is first, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut, also cinnamonapple an' fetishes, i said Lan X Reader is first but it turned out to be Chaud X Reader, will have gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: feeling more up to doing x readers, so here you go! feel free to request uwu
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Reader, Ijuuin Enzan | Eugene Chaud/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Requests

Alrighty. Feeling up to doing more X Readers but this time..... something I'm more experienced with. 

⚠️ - Smut/Fetish warning 

📩 - Request

✉ - Own work

🍎 - CinnamonApple(Lan X Protoman)

❄🦊 - Haraika(Harmony X Raika)

Rules:

No ocs, sorry! (Though, I will be including my own ocs in it)

Due to how much I LOVE Raika, no Raika ships I'm sorry again but like-  
I can't write any other Raika ship apart from Harmony X Raika

Some fetishes will be allowed, mainly vore. The things I WONT be doing are scat, hard vore and Incest.

Here's a little link to some of my kinks, as it won't work on wattpad: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/644948811705352212/650811221620293642/Screenshot_20191201-205501_Chrome.jpg

NSFW is allowed, of course, but I'm not too experienced with writing smut chapters, as I don't really do smuts anymore.

Certain crossovers are allowed.

You can request character x character(Preferably MxM tho). If you request Mega X Proto I've literally never written a fanfic like that but if you request Lan X Proto I fucking love you

Characters I'm experienced at writing:

Lan

Harmony

Shardman

Characters I'm not so experienced at writing, but partially decent:

Raika

Chaud

Protoman

Megaman

Searchman

Maylu Sakurai

Roll

Bass

Physically unable but I'll try my best:

Literally every other character


	2. Behind the scenes | Chaud X Reader[SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh
> 
> I don't need to add this right?
> 
> Chauds just a fucking kinky butthole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY THE FUCK DID THIS TAKE ME T W O M O N T H S it's not even good 😔
> 
> Requested by The7WingedWolves on Wattpad
> 
> Takes place sometime during the N1 Grand Prix arc of season 1, but aged up so it's fucking legal lmao
> 
> Even then, Lan is a wholesome cinnamon bun that doesn't need to see this
> 
> I believe that 16 is legal(or at least over in the UK, where I live), so you and Chaud are both 16, meaning that Lan is 15, due to a personal headcanon of mine.

Requested by The7WingedWolves 

If the person who requested this wanted a male reader, lemme know. The reader will be female in this for now uwu.

Takes place sometime during the N1 Grand Prix arc of season 1, but aged up so it's fucking legal lmao

Even then, Lan is a wholesome cinnamon bun that doesn't need to see this

I believe that 16 is legal(or at least over in the UK, where I live), so you and Chaud are both 16, meaning that Lan is 15, due to a personal headcanon of mine.

\--------------

(Y/N) sighed, watching yet another match of the N1 Grand Prix. This was the new 'craze', of sorts. NetNavis would fight against eachother with the help of their NetOps, as usual. Some matches where fun to watch and some.... weren't. The match was over in only a few minutes, (Y/N) getting up to go somewhere once it was done. "That was uh..... fun." She said to herself, still walking, but not looking where she was going, leading to her bumping into someone. "You should watch where you're going." The person said, looking down at (Y/N), who had fallen upon the collision. "Ah! Sorry!" She got up and apologised "My names (Y/N) (L/N), what's yours?" She held her hand out to the person- who was clearly a male- for a handshake, which they declined simply by walking past (Y/N). "Hey! At least TRY to be polite, will you!?" She followed the person, stopping them in their tracks. "I'd rather not associate with strangers." He walked past the female again. "We don't have to be strangers" She was now walking next to him "So, what's your name?". "It's Chaud." 'Chaud' sighed "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to be somewhere".

(Y/N) only watched as Chaud walked away, not even stopping him this time. "Maybe he's up next?" She said to herself. He apparently wasn't, but was rather watching from afar. She furrowed her brows slightly as if to say 'He lied!' And decided to 'confront' him. Chaud heard an 'ahem' from behind him "Oh, what do you want now?" He turned around to look at the source- (Y/N). "You said you had to be somewhere!" The female said with her hands on her hips. "Yeah. I had to watch this match." He replied "Got a problem?". "N-no..... It's just...." She took a deep breath and sighed "I thought you lied....". "You know I wouldn't lie" No matter what he said, his facial expression was always.... 'blank'. "Uh-huh.... is that lying?" (Y/N) asked, seeing a very noticeable bulge in Chauds pants(ofc tho). "What?" Chaud wasn't exactly following until she pointed it out, causing his expression to FINALLY change into a more embarrassed look "Oh.... that.... j-just happens.." He tried to make a quick excuse. "I don't think it 'Just happens'.... you're kinky right now, aren't you?" (Y/N) teased. "I'm not...." He turned around, trying to hide his bulge. 

"Don't lie!" She turned him back around, forcefully. "Ugh.... fine. I am. But I don't need your help" Chaud shoved her out of the way before noticing what he said. "My help, eh?" She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "Well then, Mr. Blaze, let's see what's going on behind the scenes". "How did you know my second na- g-get off!" He moved away, as she had tried to at least unzip his pants. "I knew I recognised the name 'Chaud' from somewhere until I noticed that you where the Chaud. Vice-president of BlazeQuest, I believe?" (Y/N) raised an eyebrow and Chaud nodded. "Does it matter.... now leave me alone, will you?" Chaud walked off, being stopped yet again "What now!?" He snapped. "Just let me help!" She snapped back, leading him to a more private place "We can hopefully do it here....". "..... but this is the men's room.... and you're a girl..." Chaud knew they weren't going to be alone for long. "Don't worry, everyone's busy watching the tournament!" She reassured "Now come on.... let's just... let's do it already...". 

He growled "We're never speaking about this again". "Okay, Okay!" (Y/N) had began to take off her clothes, Chaud slowly following. "Now.... what's next...." She said to herself, soon gazing upon Chauds dick "Hmmm...." (Y/N) got on her hands and knees infront of him. "Ah crap...." He knew where this was going as she got ahold of his 'thing' and rubbed it gently, giving it a small lick as well "I-I don't even consent to this!". "Why aren't you stopping me if you don't consent?" She asked. "B-because....." He tried to make an excuse "Just continue....". She nodded and continued satisfying him, Placing his dick in her mouth and sucking. Chauds face grew red, hoping that nobody would walk in on them, but he had forgotten about Protoman. 'Why me?' Chaud thought to himself, feeling (Y/N) take it deeper. "H-hurry up, will you....?" He growled slightly, eventually letting out a small moan from (Y/N) going faster, desperately wanting him to cum, but all she got was a small amount of it, which was happily swallowed. 

She eventually stopped sucking for a little, only rubbing it "Oh come on.... you can't be done now, can you?". "I'm not.... this is just... embarrassing....." Chaud says "Ill handle the rest by myself". (Y/N) got up "Really? I don't think you'll be able to" She teased. "I've done it before, so I'll be able to do it again" He sighs, but only just noticing what the female.... 'wants'. "We could try a different strategy, but it'll require you're cooperation, too." She says "I know you probably don't have a condom but you can always pull out if you want". "P-Pull out!?" He just took a deep breath "Fine. If we do this, we are to never speak about it again, got it?". (Y/N) nodded "Oh, alright~" She then told him what she really wanted. Chaud didn't really speak, but eventually just.... stuck his pp inside her v a g i n a(I'm often nervous to write sexual words for some reason lmao), her leg over his shoulder. Eventually, Chaud began to thrust, with (Y/N) being pinned against the wall because why not-

His thrusts where slow, due to it being his first time, but the two still enjoyed it. They tried to stay as quiet as possible so they wouldn't alert anyone, Chaud finally speeding up his thrusts. "Damn, you're actually good at this~" She smirked, bringing the male in for a kiss, which was unusually returned. They soon parted to get some air, but they kissed again. Chaud was actually enjoying it, speeding up his thrusts to the point (Y/N) uncontrolably moaned in his mouth. "I-i think I'm gonna-!" Just before he finished, the door opened and in came someone unexpected. It was.....

Lan Hikari.

Being the wholesome cinnamon bun that he was, Lan quickly shielded his eyes. "UNWHOLESOME!" He yelled, getting out a pen from his backpack and throwing it at the two. "Is he normally like this....?" (Y/N) asks Chaud as he pulls out, who shakes his head and replies with 'I have no idea'. After Lan left, the two put their clothes back on. "So, how was it?" She gave Chaud a small pat on the back. "Eh.... it was fine, I guess" He tried his best to ignore the female as he left the bathroom, with her following. "You know, whenever you feel like that again, just ask and I may as well give you a hand~" She teased. "Geh!? L-like I'd ever want your help...." Chaud continued to walk off, eventually running into Lan again. "Hey, hate to tell ya but you're up next and you literally have a minute to get your butt out there!" Lan shoved Chaud towards the arena "Now go!". "Alright, fine...." He growled. "I'll cheer for you, Chaud!" (Y/N) waved to him as he left, but heard a faint 'I don't need a cheerleader' coming from him. That didn't stop her from cheering, of course.


End file.
